youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:YoungJusticeFan/YoungJusticeFan's Blog Post
Artemis and Kid Flash Hey everyone! I don't know if you have watched the last episode, but YAY FOR AMNESIA! Finallythumb|right|228px|Shut Up And Kiss Me (Revamped) Artemis and Wally hook up! Too bad Miss Martian had restored their memories, but it still is fun watching them argue and show romantic tension. To me, their relationship can survive anything since they are the best cartoon couple. New Relationships And Old Ones Okay now relationships are often seen throughout the show such as Artemis and Kid Flash or Miss Martian and Superboy. Megan and Superboy are an old relationship. Once you watch them, they we were an instant item! But poor Wally getting stuck in the middle of their relationship:( Now if you watch Bereft they almost kissed! Making them a perfect cartoon couple. They are cute together!!! On the other hand, Artemis and Kid Flash are totally the best cartoon couple! I knew ever since "Infiltartor" that they would hook up! If you watched "Bereft", Artemis and Wally actually did like eachother... then not:( They were hugging in "Infiltrator", (well, sort of) and Wally was carrying her and they held hands all in "Bereft" Characters Dying? I have a few theories on who is going to die since everyone knows that some aren't going to "survive". I mean seiriously! Everyone knows who they think is going to die, but for now I wrote some ideas of who I think is going to die. P.S: I know. Not much, ehh? Well I had more, but I just frogot who over night. Please write some ideas, thoughts, or comment of what you think below. Please comment!!! -YoungJusticeFan :] Artemis- I hear rumors that she's the one that's going to die. In Infiltrator Speedy/Red Arrow claimed that she wasen't Arrow's neice and later warned her not to hurt the team. My theory was that the team would find out eventually and possibly try to destroy her. Or that she's the "dangerous assasin" who Roy is going to battle. Red Arrow- Now everyone knows the plot for Targets, right? Well my theory is that the Shadows might defeat him or that the dangerous assasin would kill him. Superboy- Okay, if you watched Bereft, you can tell at the end a female light told Psimon that he can supposably take Sphere and the Superboy to shame. My theory is that might happen in one of the upcoming episodes. A Clue on Who Artemis is Okay now, first of all I know that there are a lot of blogposts that talk about Artemis, but she is my favorite chartacter. Anyway, I have a few hints on who she is. Pretty please write what you think. P.S: She is so popular on blogposts, isn't she?!?! Okay, "Downtime" says that her name is Artemis Crock and that she is the daughter of Paula Crock who appears to be a disabled asian woman. Appearently Green Arrow and Batman are in on the whole streak that she's Green Arrow's neice which was proven to be a lie claimed by Red Arrow (a.k.a Speedy). Artemis joins the team in "Infiltrator" and appears to have a familiarity to the League of Shadows' assasin, Cheshire. Which prooves not much, but that Artemis has a mysterious streak to her as well. Also, I believe that she is a spy for the The Light like other fans. 2nd P.S: I find it a coincidence that she has the same hair color and eye color (possibly) like Green Arrow. - YoungJusticeFan:) New Young Justice Website! Hey everyone! YoungJusticeFan here again. If you saw the new Young Justice site on CartoonNetwork.com, you can tell it looks cool. Especially since they put images of Artemis on the team photos now! (Also, can you believe they named her Cissie King?) The pictures look great (even though I can't get it on my desktop without it getting all blurry!). Please write and/or comment about it and if you have not seen the website yet, check it out! A Clue on Who Miss Martian is If you saw the last Cartoon Network mini bio for Megan, you see that she is hiding a secret past and from her previous bio, she is hiding her real martian appearence. My guess is that her martian appearence was that one of her growing 7 arms from "Schooled" and that she is not hiding a secret past and the website makers might have screwed up and meant to put that on Artemis' since it said the same for her previous bio, too and they also screwed up and called Artemis Cissie King. If she did have a secret past, I think it has to do with her comic background. As you can tell, it says she changes her appearence to look more exceptable to humans, which might also be the answer to her secret appearence. "Hello Megan" Equals To Worst Catchphrase Ever!!! If you watch like I don't know, every single episode, then Miss Martian always says "Hello Megan" which to me is very, very, very annoying to hear! I mean nothing is wrong with M'gann, just her catchphrase. But I swear if I hear that one more time, I'm goona lose it! Write what you think about her new catchphrase. The Best Characters Hey everyone! Now it is pretty (or at least very) obvious who my favorite character is. If not, then boy are you missing a lot! But Artemis is my favorite character because I just love her cool, forward, awesome, and mysterious personality. Archery looks really cool even though I'm not a marksman like her. But, what I like the most about her is her angry temper towards people, like Kid Flash, and the fact that she has a love/hate relationship with him as well. I also like Wally since he's funny. I always wanted to be as fast as him and don't think I'm weird, but I like kinda have a crush on him 'cause I think he's really cute! Please write about your faves, too!!! Best Episodes Hi! It's me,'' again''. There are like only 10 episodes we actually know of, so far. My favorite episode is, hmm I don't know, ALL OF THEM! I wasn't really paying much attention the the first 4 since I missed episode 5 and started to record it on my VCR and now I have every episode starting with Schooled. If I had to choose, it would be between Denial and Infiltrator, It's hard to choose your favorite if Young Justice is your favorite show! But I can rank them. Write what you think. #Denial and Infiltrator #Bereft #Schooled #Independence Day and Fireworks #Downtime #Drop-Zone #Welcome to Happy Harbor Best Songs For Young Justice Okay. Since the only song (not including the background music in most episodes) is the theme song, I decided to make a song list for every gender, character, couple, and all that other crap. Feel free to comment. P.S: Okay, I know I skipped Superboy, Aqualad, and Robin. That's because I couldn't find a sonthumb|right|250px|We R Who We Rg for them so please help me with one!!! *Artemis- What the Hell- Avril Lavigne *Kid Flash-Catch Me If You Can- Ana Johnsson *Miss Martian- Tangled Up In Me- Skye Sweetnam *Young Justice Girls- Good Girls Go Bad- Cobra Starship and Leighton Meester *Young Justice Boys- The Boys Are Back- Corbin Bleu and Zac Efron *Artemis and Kid Flash- Shut Up and Kiss Me- Orianthi *Miss Martian and Superboy- Notice Me- Zeta Bytes *Miss Martian and Kid Flash- Chelsea- Summer Set *All Couples- She's Got The Rhythm- Summer Set *Young Justice- We Are Who We Are- Ke$ha Category:Blog posts